Combat Poison
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Sacha, Ondine et Pierre se retrouvent dans un centre Pokemon à Oliville. Mais lorsqu'Ondine se rend compte que Sacha a disparut, elle part seule à sa recherche, sans savoir ce qui l'attend... Sacha X Ondine


Combat empoisonné :

C'est la nuit, nos 3 amis sont dans leur chambre du centre Pkmn d'Oliville. Sacha vient de remporter son nouveau badge. Le voilà qui dort profondément dans son lit et… Mais où est-il ? Seuls Ondine, Pierre, Pikachu et Togepi dorment profondément. Mais où est le jeune dresseur ?

Sur les plages d'Oliville, une ombre se tient debout, face à la mer. C'est Sacha ! La Lune éclaire son visage : ses yeux ont viré au bleu pâle et sont comme absent de vie. Il se détourne de l'eau et retourne au centre.

Le lendemain matin, Ondine secoua Sacha pour le sortir du sommeil.

O – Sacha !! Debout !! Il est 11 heures passées !

S – Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais… Je… Je suis fatigué… Je veux dormir…

O – Sacha. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es pâle.

S – Ca va… Je veux juste dormir…

O – Mais on devait partir à 9 h 00 pour pouvoir prendre un bateau vers l'île de la prochaine arène…

S – Ca m'est égal…

O – Mais le prochain ne passera que dans 2 semaines !

S – Laisse-moi dormir…

O – Quel caractère… SACHA !!!

Sacha s'assit dans le lit, la fixa d'un air mauvais et lui balança son oreiller à la figure.

S – J'ai dit de me laisser !

Elle leva l'oreiller de son visage et le regarda, rouge de colère.

O – SACHA !!! TU N'ES QU'UNE TETE DE MULE !! GRRR !!!

Elle lui rejeta à son tour l'oreiller à la tête. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochon.

S – TU N'ES QU'UNE CHIPIE !!

O – ET TOI UN… UN… UN ABRUTI !!

S – UN ABRUTI QUI T'A BATTU DANS TA PROPRE ARENE !!!

O – C'ETAIT UN MATCH NUL !! JE SUIS 100 FOIS MEILLEURE QUE TOI !!!

S – A OUAIS… C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !! ONDINE, JE TE DEFIE !!

O – DEFI ACCEPTE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE MANGER LA POUSSIERE !!

Tous deux brandirent leur Pokéball mais furent interrompus dans leur élan par Pierre qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

P – Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

S – Rien ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

Cette fois, ce fut l'infirmière Joëlle qui entra.

J – Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé dans cette chambre. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?!

Sacha et Ondine baissèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers l'infirmière, honteux.

S – Nous… Nous…

J- Vous allez ranger tout ça, et tout de suite ! Nous sommes dans un centre Pkmn ici ! Je reviens dans 10 minutes, si tout n'est pas en ordre, je vous expulse du centre.

Elle repartit dans le couloir. Pierre se tourna vers les 2 jeunes.

P – Elle a raison et… Infirmière Joëlle !!! Attendez-moi !!!

Une goutte apparut sur la tempe de Sacha et Ondine. Revenant à leurs affaires, ils se tournèrent le dos et allèrent chacun de leur côté pour ranger la pièce : Ondine ramassant les plumes et Sacha rangeant les vêtements et les couvertures étalées par terre. Soudain le garçon appuya sa main sur sa poitrine et tomba à genou. Ondine se tourna vers lui, paniquée.

O – Sacha !

S – Lai… Laisse-moi !

O – Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

S – Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Elle se baissa à son niveau sans écouter ses paroles, inquiète par sa situation.

O – Sacha, tu halètes et tu as de la fièvre.

Il la repoussa d'une main.

S – J'AI DIT LAISSE-MOI !! Aah…

O – Sa…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda furieux. Ondine eue un mouvement de recul mais aperçut un détail étrange dans ses yeux… Ils étaient vides de vie et prirent une étrange teinte bleue.

O – Sacha ! Tes yeux !

Il se leva, toujours une main sur son cœur et s'enfuit de la chambre. Ondine prit sa suite dans les couloirs mais fut vite stoppée par Pierre.

P – Eh ! Où compte-tu aller comme ça ? Et la chambre ?

O – Sacha ! C'est Sacha, il n'est pas dans son état normal et il s'est enfuit.

P – Je vais le chercher, continu à ranger.

A contrecœur, Ondine retourna à la chambre, devant la porte de laquelle se trouvèrent Pikachu et Togepi, perplexes de voir autant de fouillis.

O – Sacha et moi avons eu une petite dispute. Il faut tout ranger maintenant.

Pkc – Pika Pika ?

O – Il… Il est sortit… Prendre l'air. Il va revenir.

Elle eut beau mentir à Pikachu, elle était tout de même inquiète pour lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

O – Si j'avais finit, je pourrais sortir rejoindre Sacha… Il y en a vraiment beaucoup… Je reviens, je vais chercher un sac poubelle.

Pikachu la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Soudain un étrange bruit raisonna dans la pièce et la jeune fille et le pokémon souris se retournèrent pour voir la chambre… Entièrement rangée avec, en son centre, Togepi qui souriait.

O – Que… Togepi ? C'est toi qui… ?

Tgp – Togui !

Pkc – Pipipi ?!!

O – Bien ! Restez ici, je vais chercher Pierre et Sacha. Pikachu, surveille bien Togepi.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et rejoignit le centre ville, cherchant désespérément Sacha et Pierre.

O – Sacha était bizarre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe… Pierre ! Sacha !

Après avoir fait toute la ville, elle rejoignit le centre devant lequel l'attendait Pierre.

O – Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?

P – Non, toi non plus ?

Elle fit signe que non de la tête.

P – Tu es allée du côté de la plage ?

O – Non, ni de la forêt. Je vais sur la plage.

Arrivée sur la falaise surplombant la baie, elle vit une forme assise sur un rocher, fixant la mer.

O – Sacha.

Elle emprunta le chemin rejoignant la plage et arriva devant le rocher. Malheureusement il n'y avait plus personne.

O – Où es-tu Sacha…

Elle se retourna doucement et sursauta : Sacha se tenait devant elle, la regardant de ses étranges yeux bleus, sans ciller.

S – Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

O – Je… Je t'ai cherché partout… Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

S – Ca ne te regarde pas…

Il sauta sur les rochers qui dépassaient de l'eau et se tourna vers Ondine, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle obéit et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grotte. Ondine s'y enfonça à la suite de Sacha. Peu rassurée, elle s'accrocha au bras du garçon.

S – Tu as peur ?

O – Disons que je ne suis pas tranquille.

Ils se retira délicatement de son étreinte et recula d'un pas pour la dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Ondine détourna le regard en rougissant.

O – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S – Rien… Par-là.

Il lui montra un petit pont traversant un lit de stalagmites toutes aussi bien aiguisées les unes que les autres.

O – On doit passer par-là ?

S – C'est le seul chemin…

O – Pour aller où ?

S – Cesse de poser des questions et passe devant, ça ira plus vite.

Elle obéit et avança sur la moitié du pont. Elle se retourna espérant voir Sacha mais ce dernier se tenait devant l'attache du pont, un couteau en main.

O – Sacha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

S – Je vais couper le pont et toi, tu vas tomber…

O – Quoi ?!

Il trancha d'un coup le fil et le pont tomba, Ondine réussit tout de même à s'accrocher à une corde restante. Il s'approcha du bord, releva légèrement la corde pour laisser passer la lame et…

? – Nooon !

Sacha se retrouva poussé par une ombre. Il atterrit sur une roche, à moitié assommé. Le mystérieux sauveur tendit la main à Ondine qui se retrouva sortie de son piège.

O – Pierre ?

P – Ca va ?

O – Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

P – Je t'ai vu sur la plage. Que s'est-il passé ?

O – Sacha n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a quelque chose qui cloche.

Pierre se dirigea vers le corps de l'adolescent et le prit sur son dos.

P – On ferait mieux de rentrer.

O – Oui !

Ils tournèrent les talons, direction la sortie, sans voir l'ombre qui les surveillait depuis le fond de la grotte.

De retour au centre, Pierre déposa Sacha sur un brancard et se tourna vers l'infirmière Joëlle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

P – Infirmière Joëlle ! Montrez-nous vos talents en soignant mon ami et je vous inviterai au restaur…

O – Inutile de continuer, elle est déjà dans la salle de soin.

Pierre tomba à la renverse et se retourna vers Ondine. La jeune fille était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et regardait le sol, d'un air triste. Pierre s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda, gêné.

P – Il… Il ne t'a rien fait ?

O – Non, mais… Son regard… Ses yeux… On aurait dit un pantin…

P – Tu veux dire qu'il était manipulé ?

O – Oui… Enfin non, pas vraiment… Disons qu'on aurait dit que c'était lui avec énormément de colère… Je ne sais pas s'il était manipulé… Je ne sais pas…

Une larme coula sur sa joue et l'adolescente prit son visage dans ses mains.

O – Sacha… Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'on s'est disputé…

Pierre posa une main sur son épaule pour la consoler. Ondine se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

O – J'ai eu si peur…

P – Oui, mais maintenant tout va mieux…

O – Et Sacha… Il… Il me manque… Je sais qu'il est là, mais j'ai comme un vide… Comme s'il était… Comme s'il était mort…

P – Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Ondine se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes.

O – Merci.

P – Pour ?

O – Tu es si gentil. Depuis que l'on se connaît, je te considère comme un grand frère. Tu es 100 fois plus gentil que mes sœurs. Tu es mon grand frère.

Il lui sourit tendrement et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

P – Tu me rappelle m'a plus jeune sœur. Emmi. Elle est comme toi, elle cache souvent ses sentiments envers ceux qu'elle aime. Tu es l'une de mes petites sœurs.

Ondine lui sourit à son tour : « Je cache mes sentiments pour Sacha… Tu l'as deviné Pierre… Depuis le début… » Pensa-t-elle. Soudain, un cri provint de la salle de soin et tous deux se levèrent.

P – Ca venait de là !

O – C'était Sacha !

Elle se précipita dans la pièce et vit Sacha, solidement attaché au lit, en train de suffoquer.

O – Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-il attaché ?

J – Il s'est réveillé et a tenté de s'échapper. Il est sous l'emprise d'un puissant poison d'origine pokémon.

O – Pokémon ?

J – Oui, c'est celui que l'on nomme « la pensée du monstre ».

O – Il est issu de quel pokémon ?

J – Normalement, d'un Arbok, mais celui-ci semble être d'un autre pokémon, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi puissant. Il l'a fait devenir totalement mauvais. Il est devenu… Enfin… La pensée du monstre à la capacité de faire ressortir la partie la plus mauvaise de l'être et de la développer jusqu'à emprise totale du corps.

O – Non ! Ne me dites pas que Sacha est totalement contaminé !

J – Je ne pense pas, mais il lutte contre le poison. Je vais vous demander de sortir. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez grand besoin.

O – Non, je veux rester !

J – Il vaut mieux pour vous, je pourrais ainsi mieux opérer.

O - … Bien…

Ondine rejoignit Pierre qui la fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

O – C'était Sacha…

Après des explications, Ondine rejoignit son lit et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par Pikachu. Il faisait nuit et le pokémon était appuyé contre la vitre et fixait quelque chose au dehors en diffusant sur ses joues de petites décharges électriques.

O – Pikachu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pkc – Pi… Kaaa…

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, fixant l'ombre qui se tenait dehors.

O – C'est… C'est Sacha.

Soudain, Pikachu tomba de sommeil, comme si un Rondoudou avait chanté. Ondine s'habilla et se précipita en silence devant le centre. Mais Sacha n'y était plus.

O – Où est-il passé ?

Elle entendit un étrange bruit et leva la tête vers les branches de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut les étranges yeux bleus de Sacha.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans la grotte, près du lieu où se trouvait le pont. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant peu à peu les lieux. Elle se tourna brusquement vers l'ombre, accroupit à ses côtés.

O – Sacha !

D'abord effrayé, elle recula contre la paroi humide. Lui, lui sourit étrangement.

S – Je t'ai fait peur ?

O – Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? Tu veux en finir avec moi ?

Les yeux d'Ondine s'emplirent de larmes.

S – Peut-être… Qui sait…

Il se releva sans la quitter des yeux.

O – Sacha, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

S – Bien au contraire. Je suis moi.

O – Non, tu n'es pas Sacha ! Je ne veux pas y croire !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, mit un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille pour lui relever le visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ondine se laissa approcher, mais reprenant conscience, elle le repoussa avec violence. Il exécuta une pirouette et retomba debout, lui souriant toujours de cet air étrange.

O – Où veux-tu en venir ?

Cette fois, elle le regardait, furieuse. Il haussa les sourcils et exécuta de nouveau une pirouette pour retomber à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

S – Ondine…

Dans la chambre du centre, Pikachu reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il secoua la tête et regarda le lit d'Ondine puis dehors.

Pkc – Pikachupi ? KACHUPI PIKAPI !!

Pierre et Togepi furent réveillés en sursaut par le bruit. Pikachu sauta sur le ventre de Pierre.

Pkc – PIKACHUPI !!!

Le jeune homme comprit la situation, il s'habilla et fila au dehors, Togepi dans les bras, Pikachu devant lui.

Dans la grotte, Ondine courait à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément la sortie et tentant d'échapper à Sacha. Elle regarda derrière elle sans cesser de courir. Elle se cogna lourdement dans une silhouette et retomba en arrière. Elle leva la tête vers Sacha.

S – Cesse de tourner en rond. Cette grotte est fermée. Il n'y a aucune chance d'en sortir.

O – Non ! C'est pas vrai…

De dehors, Pierre fixait la paroi.

P – C'est pas possible ?! Où est passée la grotte ?!

Ondine s'essuya les yeux et regarda Sacha. Elle passa sa main à sa ceinture mais…

S – C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il agita la ceinture de Pokéball devant la jeune fille.

O – Rends-la moi !

Il la dévisagea et s'enfuit dans la grotte.

S – Essaye de la retrouver et tu devras te battre contre moi. Si tu gagnes, tu peux partir.

O – Et si je perds ?

S – Tu restes avec moi, ici.

O – D'accord, à condition que si je gagne, je puisse partir, mais tu viens avec moi.

S – Si ça peux te faire plaisir. Mais ne sois pas sûre de pouvoir me battre aussi facilement…

Elle cherchait la provenance de la voix de Sacha, mais la grotte semblait immense et tous sons y raisonnaient. Elle avança doucement pour ne pas être surprise. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait les restes du pont et y trouva ses Pokéballs, chacune sur le bout d'une stalagmite.

O – Comment vais-je les récupérer ? Après tout, s'il les a mises, c'est qu'il y a un chemin facile d'accès.

Elle regarda les alentours, tentant de trouver la solution. Soudain quelqu'un la poussa et elle bascula vers le piège.

O – Que… ?

Elle ne tombait pas, elle venait de heurter quelque chose de dur, comme le sol. Elle se leva et marcha au-dessus des stalagmites, sur un sol invisible. Elle se retourna et vit Sacha qui tremblait, au-dessus d'elle.

S – Ondine… Prends vite tes Pokéballs, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester lucide encore longtemps…

O – Sacha !

S – Vite !

Elle s'approcha de Sacha qui reprit contenance et la regarda de ses yeux bleus.

O – Sacha ?

Il sauta pour la rejoindre et retomba devant elle.

O – Sacha, c'est bien toi ?

Il l'enlaça doucement, elle ne bougea pas et se laissa faire.

S – Ondine…

O – Tu vas mieux ?

S – Oui…

Il la regarda en lui souriant.

O – Mais… Et tes yeux ?

Il la bascula doucement en arrière et l'embrassa. Ondine le repoussa violemment et s'essuya les lèvres.

O – Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler ?!

Il se leva, sauta sur les hauteurs, s'essuya à son tour les lèvres et lui montra une petite bouteille rouge aux reflets verts.

S – Le même poison qui m'a été donné…

O – Quoi ?!!

S – D'ici 20 à 30 minutes, cela dépend de ta résistance, tu seras comme moi. C'était facile de faire croire à un baiser. Tu es si naïve…

Elle se releva, la tête baissée. Elle serra le poing et le regarda, furieuse. Elle prit une pierre et la lui lança.

O – IDIOT !!

Il leva la main et attrapa la pierre.

S – Pathétique.

Ondine ramassa d'autres pierres et les lui lança toutes en même temps. Il les rattrapa toutes, les yeux fermés.

S – Tu me déçois, Ondine. De simples petites pierres…

O – C'est ce que tu crois !

Il ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit sa main droite : parmi les pierres, une pokéball qui s'ouvrit et libéra Staross.

O – Attaque pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon étoile s'exécuta et Sacha fut projeté contre la paroi. Il se rétablit à temps pour ne pas prendre le mur. Il retomba, un genou au sol. Il leva les yeux et sourit étrangement à Ondine.

S – Tu crois faire quoi contre moi ?

O – N'importe quoi, tant que tu restes loin de moi !

Il ferma les yeux et disparut. Ondine sentit une pression autour de sa taille et fut soulevée : Sacha était apparut derrière elle et l'avait prit sous son bras.

O – Lâche-moi !

Il obéit et elle heurta le sol.

O – Aïe ! CRETIN !!

Sacha ouvrit les bras et 3 Pokémon apparurent devant lui.

S – Matche 3 contre 3.

Ondine rappela Staross et ramassa toutes ses Pokéballs.

O – D'accord. Staross ! Hypotrempe ! Psykokwak !

S – J'appelle Démoloss ! Ectoplasma ! Alakasam !

O – Des Pokémon obscures, spectre et psy ensemble ? C'est impossible ! Et d'où sortent-ils ?

S – Ceux sont des Pokémon qui sont eux aussi sous l'emprise du poison. Mais trêve de bavardage, que le combat commence… Ectoplasma, occupe-toi de Staross, Démoloss, prend Hypotrempe, Alakasam, je te laisse Psykokwak.

S'ensuivit une bataille spectaculaire, Sacha commandant les Pokémon d'une main de maître et Ondine ayant des difficultés à parer toutes les attaques de ces Pokémon surpuissants.

O – Staross, charge contre Ectoplasma !

S – Ectoplasma, Transparence.

L'étoile violette fonça sur le fantôme qui devint transparent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'elle passa au travers de l'ennemi et s'écrasa mollement contre le mur.

O – Staross !

L'étoile se releva avec difficulté et tourna sur elle-même.

O – Oui ! Attaque Ecume !

Les bulles volèrent vers Ectoplasma qui s'envola et rejoignit Staross.

S – Ectoplasma… Ultra-Psyko…

Ectoplasma se posa devant Staross et leva ses mains, droit devant lui. Un rayon sombre se dirigea vers l'Etoile qui ne pu l'éviter. Elle fut paralysée dans le rayon et son joyau se fêla.

O – Starooosss !!

Elle se précipita vers son pokémon, affolée.

O – Staross ! Réponds-moi ! Staross.

Le Pokémon réagit faiblement.

O – Je t'emmènerai vite au centre, dès que le combat sera fini.

S – Certainement pas… Tu vas rester avec moi… Démoloss à toi ! Occupe-toi de Hypotrempe. Attaque Ombre !

Démoloss se changea en ombre et se plaça sous Hypotrempe qui le cherchait des yeux. Il fut soudain propulsé dans les airs par son ombre qui reprit forme de chien obscur.

O – Hypotrempe ! Rétablis-toi avec ton pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon obéit et retomba adroitement grâce à son attaque.

S – Démoloss… Attaque Hâte !

Le Pokémon courut de plus en plus vite vers Hypotrempe.

S – Empal'corne !

Démoloss expulsa l'hippocampe dans les airs qui se rétablis, très affaiblis.

O – Hypotrempe… Résiste s'il te plait…

S – Bulle de cauchemar…

Démoloss ouvrit la gueule d'où sortit une bulle qui se dirigea vers Hypotrempe qui ne pu esquiver. Il fut prit au piège et s'endormi dans son pire cauchemar.

Ondine se dirigea vers la bulle pour en libérer son Pokémon.

S – Non !

Elle fut repoussée par un vent qui s'échappait de la surface de la bulle. Elle en fut projetée contre la paroi, à moitié sonnée. Sacha s'approcha d'elle en la toisant du regard.

S – Idiote ! Tu ne dois pas t'approcher du terrain… Tu t'en es blessé…

O – Tu… Tu t'inquiètes… Pour… Moi ?

Sacha écarquilla les yeux et grogna. Puis il reprit assurance et repris sa place en souriant méchamment.

S – Il ne te reste plus qu'un Pokémon dispo… Les miens sont en pleine forme.

Ondine se releva avec quelques difficultés et revint au combat. Il ne restait plus que Psykokwak sur le terrain qui courait en rond, tentant d'échapper à un ennemi invisible. Il chuta au sol et se releva pour apercevoir les 3 Pokémon ennemis, face à lui.

Psk – COOUUUUAAAAAKKKK !! PSYKOKWAAAKK !!

Il se remit à courir de nouveau en rond poursuivit par les 3 autres. Cette fois, il tomba et se cogna lourdement contre un rocher. Il se releva avec une énorme bosse et se tourna vers les autres. Ondine rendit son sourire mauvais à Sacha qui commençait à s'inquiéter, devinant la suite. Elle inspira profondément et dit d'un ton calme :

O – Attaque Choc mental…

Psykokwak employa une phénoménale attaque qui projeta les Pokémon au travers de la paroi, traversant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle se tourna vers Sacha qui la fixait en souriant.

O – C'est la première fois que tu te bats contre moi sans ton Pikachu… Et j'ai gagné…

S – Tu te trompes 2 fois… Je n'aime pas perdre… Il me reste encore un Pokémon… Pikachu ! Go !

A l'extérieur, Pikachu frissonna et envoya un éclair droit devant lui, sans se contrôler.

P – Ca va Pikachu ?

Pkc – Chaaa…

Togepi avança et trouva le trou par lequel étaient sortis les 3 Pokémon.

P – Bravo Togepi. Je passe d'abord…

Pkc – Chu !

Pikachu le devança et passa par la galerie. Dans la grotte…

O – Mais… Pikachu ?!

S – Disons que c'est son clone, créer par Mewtwo…

O – Mewtwo ?

S – Laisse-le te rafraîchir la mémoire… Pikachu, à toi.

Un flash éblouit Ondine et elle se retrouva plongée dans ses souvenirs : Le combat de Mew contre Mewtwo, la fois où Sacha l'avait sauvé des griffes de la Team Rocket, et tout le reste. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Sacha la regardait en souriant.

O – Mais… C'est un Pokémon électrique, il ne peut connaître des attaques psy ou autres !

S – Disons que Pikachu a… Evolué… Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. C'est un Pokémon surpuissant. Regarde… Envois Psykokwak sur les roses, Pikachu.

Pkc2 – Pikaa !!!

Psykokwak courait en rond et évitait les attaques de Pikachu sans le faire exprès.

Pkc2 – Pika pika !!

Un éclair rouge sortit de ses joues et frappa Psykokwak de plein fouet. Il retomba grillé.

O – Psykokwak !!

S – J'ai gagné le combat étant donné que tu n'as pas d'autres Pokémon, tu restes avec moi. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que le poison n'agisse pour toi et ne soit total pour moi.

O – Non, j'ai perdu… Tu as triché !

Pkc – Pikachu !

O – Pikachu ?

Le Pokémon souris atterrit devant la jeune fille.

O – Pikachu, s'il te plait, aide-moi. Il faut que je gagne ce combat pour sauver Sacha.

Il se retourna pour voir son dresseur sur l'épaule duquel se trouvait son clone qui le narguait du regard.

Pkc – Pika !

O – Merci Pikachu.

S – Pikachu… Tu n'es qu'un Pokémon faible…

Pikachu fit crépiter ses joues, signe qu'il n'était pas impressionné.

S – Bien. Pikachu, élimine-le.

Le clone sauta à terre et s'approcha de l'original.

Pkc2 – Pikachu ! Pikachu ! Pika Pika Pikachu !

Pkc – Pi… Kaaaa…

O – Pikachu, Attaque Tonnerre !

Il obéît, mais son attaque ne fit rien à l'adversaire.

S – Eclair rougeoyant !

Le clone lança la même attaque qu'il avait lancé à Psykokwak. Heureusement, Pikachu sauta à temps pour l'éviter.

O – Bravo ! Maintenant, Attaque Hâte !

Il s'exécuta, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'ennemi. Il allait le percuter lorsque le clone sauta et retomba derrière Pikachu.

S – Laisse tomber Ondine. Ce Pikachu est imbattable… De toute façon, le poison est en train de faire son effet. Il est trop tard.

A ces paroles, Ondine tomba à terre en appuyant sur son cœur, les yeux virant au même bleu que ceux de Sacha.

O – Non… Pikachu… Tonnerre…

S – Pikachu, montre lui ce que vaut une vrai attaque Tonnerre.

Les deux pokémon attaquèrent en même temps. Pikachu roula en arrière, ne supportant pas la force de l'attaque.

O – Pikachu !

S – Tu vois… Tu n'es qu'un faible… Pikachu, Eclair rougeoyant !

La queue du clone devint rouge, Il se concentrait pour rassembler le maximum d'énergie.

O – Pikachu…

Le pokémon se retourna et se précipita vers Ondine qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Pkc – Pikachupi !?

O – Tu es aussi fort que lui… Finit ce combat, s'il te plait Pikachu…

Pkc – Kachupi… Ka !

Il se retourna vers son clone qui lui souriait ironiquement. Pikachu se mit à quatre pattes, la queue toute raide, en l'air.

Pkc : Pika… Pika… Pika…

A l'extérieur, le ciel s'obscurcissait. Les nuages devinrent noirs puis un éclair traversa la galerie dans laquelle Pierre était en train de descendre. Le jeune homme se plaqua contre la paroi du tunnel pour l'éviter et protéger Togepi.

Tgp – Toguy ?

P – C'était quoi ça ?!!?

Dans la grotte, l'éclair rebondit sur tous les murs et toucha Pikachu. Sa queue s'abattit en avant et lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, celui-ci se fendit en un rayon électrique qui toucha le clone.

Pkc2 – Kaaa !!

Il tenta de contenir la force mais il s'évanouit, K.O.

S - Pikachu…

O – Merci… Pikachu…

Pikachu courut vers Ondine pour voir dans quel état elle était, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'effondra d'épuisement ; l'attaque l'avait vidé d'énergie. Ondine appuya plus fortement sur son cœur, elle souffrait. Sacha s'approcha d'elle, s'abaissa à son niveau et la serra contre lui.

S – Je suis désolé de te faire ça. Tu dois être certainement déçut par le garçon que tu aime.

O – Comment le sa… Vais-tu ?

S – Le clone m'a prêté son pouvoir de révélation. Je sais tout de tes pensées. Je connais tes sentiments pour moi.

O – Non, je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Sa… Cha, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es… Pas Sacha.

S – Il est trop tard. Tu deviens comme moi… Et tu vas rester auprès de moi.

« Non ! »

Sacha regarda autour de lui et lâcha Ondine.

S – Qui a parlé ?

« Le clone de Pikachu est devenu fou. Je suis son créateur et le seul à pouvoir le guérir. »

Le clone se releva, blessé, mais prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

Pkc2 – Pika… Chu ka pi pi ch… Chu ka !

« Tu dis ne pas être fou mais un sur-Pokémon ? Reviens avec moi, je dois te soigner… »

Le clone perdit connaissance, lévita et retomba dans les bras d'un Pokémon de grande taille et à la peau mauve.

O – Mew… Two…

« Vous oublierez tout. Le temps remontera de 2 jours. Rien ne s'est passé… »

…

Ondine secoua Sacha pour le sortir du sommeil.

O – Sacha !! Debout !! Il est 11 heures passées !

S – Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais… Je… Je suis fatigué… Je veux dormir…

O – Sacha. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es pâle.

S – Ca va… Je veux juste dormir…

O – Mais on devait partir à 9 h 00 pour pouvoir prendre un bateau vers l'île de la prochaine arène…

S – Ca m'est égal…

O – Mais le prochain ne passera que dans 2 semaines !

S – Laisse-moi dormir…

O – Quel caractère… SACHA !!!

Sacha s'assit dans le lit, la fixa d'un air mauvais et lui balança son oreiller à la figure.

S – J'ai dit de me laisser !

Elle leva l'oreiller de son visage et le regarda, rouge de colère.

O – SACHA !!! TU N'ES QU'UNE TETE DE MULE !! GRRR !!!

Elle lui rejeta à son tour l'oreiller à la tête. S'ensuit une bataille de polochon.

S – TU N'ES QU'UNE CHIPIE !!

O – ET TOI UN… UN… UN ABRUTI !!

S – UN ABRUTI QUI T'A BATTU DANS TA PROPRE ARENE !!!

O – C'ETAIT UN MATCH NUL !! JE SUIS 100 FOIS MEILLEURE QUE TOI !!!

Pierre qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

P – Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ils sursautèrent et le fixèrent, surpris.

P – On dirait un vieux couple marié. Allez, rangez vite avant que Joëlle n'arrive.

Ils baissèrent la tête et rangèrent la chambre en silence.

P – Dépêchez-vous, le bateau a retardé son départ, il part dans 2 heures.

Il referma la porte et rejoignit le couloir. Une ombre était à ses côtés.

P – Merci Mewtwo.

« C'est à moi de te remercier. Tu es vraiment étonnant. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas m'oublier ? »

P – Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que maintenant, je suis prêt à effacer mes souvenirs.

« Bien »

Dans la chambre, Sacha se tourna vers Ondine.

S – Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. J'ai mal agit.

O – Je suis désolée moi aussi, je n'aurais pas du t'ennuyer.

S – Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes, mais j'ai comme la sensation que je peux lire dans tes pensées et je sais qu'en fait, je suis ton ami.

Ondine rougit.

O – Oui, peut-être. Allez, il faut finir de ranger.

FIN


End file.
